Dragon Ball: Birth of Fear
Dragon Ball: Birth of Fear is a prequel to Dragon Ball: Bardock - The Father of Goku. It depicts how Frieza began to fear the Saiyans in the first place after a nameless Saiyan joins the group of Bardock. It is split into three sagas. Plot Bel Saga Part I: Seige The deaths of many came at the hands of Bardock and his crew the moment they entered the planet known as Dhukk. Bardock and his allies fought fiercely, causing bloodshed and death all around them. However, upon nightfall, Bardock and his crew found the planet's moon and became Great Apes, slaughtering the populace. However, when the dawn came, the Saiyans reverted back to their base forms and were weak and weary from their relentless attacks on the Dhukks. The surviving Dhukks attacked, and managed to mortally wound two of the Saiyans in the most brutal and heinous ways possible before being killed by Bardock and Tora. Dhukk had finally been captured by Bardock and his crew, and the planet had become nothing more than a ball shaped rock covered in destruction, blood, and bodies. Meanwhile, Frieza had been competing against his cousin, who was named Brizzard. Brizzard had created his own Planet Trade Organization, which instead was known as the Galaxy Trade Organization. Brizzard was actually much more powerful than Frieza, who was highly irritated at this fact. He angrily forced himself and his soldiers to train harder and longer in order to fully best his rival. Part II: The Nameless Saiyan Bardock and Tora returned to Planet Vegeta with few wounds, but also with two barely living bodies. The two Saiyans were rushed to the healing chambers, but died the moment before they even set foot in the chamber. Bardock and Tora were greatly angered and saddened by this turn of events, as the two soldiers were beloved friends of theirs. Two days later, due to protocol, two new members were reassigned by King Vegeta himself to Bardock's group, one of whom was named Totamo, a Saiyan with a breathing disability which forced him to wear a special facemask, and the other, a nameless Saiyan whose memory was wiped out and vocal chords crushed beyond repair. Bardock scanned the Saiyan's power level and found it to be much lower than Totamo's. Bardock questioned King Vegeta about why such a Saiyan with such a low power level, even for a low-class warrior, was assigned to their group, only to hear the reply, "'Cause he fights damn well." Part III: Bel's Attack Even though Brizzard's men were much stronger than that of Frieza's men, they were also much lazier. This resulted in Frieza capturing even more planets than Brizzard. In his rage upon discovering this, Brizzard killed more than half of his men in a powerful explosive wave of energy. However, Bel, a surviving servant of Brizzard, convinced his master to launch a surprise attack on a group of Frieza's soldiers by luring them to a large planet called Gare (which Brizzard had previously captured, unbeknownst to Frieza) filled with the powerful life forms known the Garians. Once Frieza's soldiers would land on the planet, Brizzard's soldiers would jump out and kill them with their strongest attacks. Brizzard allowed this and the plan turned out to be a near-success. Due to the planet being so large, many of Frieza's groups had to spread out across the planet in order to fight off its many powerful inhabitants. By the time Brizzard's soldiers had come out of hiding, half of Frieza's soldiers had already been killed by the Garians. After about one hour and seven minutes, both the Garians and Frieza's soldiers were nearly wiped out by Brizzard's men. In fact the only soldiers left of Frieza's battalion was Bardock's crew, who were also sent to capture Gare. Bel, who helped crush Frieza's soldiers, shot an extremely powerful energy blast at Bardock, but the blast was deflected by the nameless Saiyan with a simple flick of his wrist. Part IV: Rising Power Bel was unfazed by this, and figured that the nameless Saiyan would die if he fired more energy blasts at him, however, the Saiyan flicked them all away. Bel was starting to get irritated, so he fired a Full Power Energy Wave at him, but the blast barely singed him. Bel then scanned the Saiyan's power level and was horrified to discover that his power had risen by over 500,000 points. The other soldiers scanned the Saiyan's power level, only to have their scouters explode due to the massive amount of power he had gained. The Saiyan then punched Bel's face so hard that it ended up breaking the alien's skull into 5 pieces. Bel then keeled over and clutched his internally bleeding head, writhing in pain and screaming at everyone to look away in embarassment. After the alien rose to his feet, he punched the Saiyan's stomach, only to have his hand break. He looked at the Saiyan with bleeding eyes, while the Saiyan looked at him with a cold glare. Bel saw intense fires in the Saiyan's eyes, and, quickly, the remaining shards of determination left within him disappeared and were replaced with feelings of great fear. Part V: Massacre Bel ordered the other soldiers to attack the Saiyan and threatened to destroy them all in a kamikaze-like blast that would probably destroy everything on the planet. The soldiers, fearing for their lives, dove in and fought the Saiyan viciously. However, the Saiyan killed them all with an incredibly powerful version of his signature move, the Star Burst. Miraculously, Bardock and the other Saiyans survived the blast of energy. The Saiyan then rushed himself to Bel and punched his stomach so hard that the alien's intestines spilled all over the ground. He then chopped Bel's neck twice and kicked his face, then stomped upon it as it fell to the ground. Bel's broken hand rose from the cracked ground as he pitifully begged for mercy in a very weak and hoarse voice. However, the Saiyan was unmoved. He grabbed Bel's numb leg and flung him to the skies, where he unleashed an extremely powerful Full Power Energy wave which ended the alien's life. The Saiyan then walked towards his shocked comrades and led them back to their ship. As they returned home, Bardock began to think having an ally like him would not be so bad. Shaa Saga Part I: Unique After the surviving Saiyans made it to Planet Vegeta, they were brought in by the medics just to make sure they're okay. Once the nameless Saiyan made it to the clinic, the doctors were amazed to find that he was suffering from a rare disorder which allowed the person afflicted with it to spike his power level up by a very high number of points. This shocked everyone present, except for Totoma, for he knew about the nameless Saiyan's strange disorder due to the fact that they were partners before they were assigned to Bardock's group. Tora and Bardock were uneasy at the fact that a low-class like him could be even stronger than them, but they tried to adjust to this development. Part II: Shaa's Plan of Action Brizzard was heavily irritated by this turn of events, and turned to the mastermind Shaa for advice on how to overcome this newly developed predicament. Shaa thought up an excellent plan: extract a cell from the nameless Saiyan who defeated Bel and create a clone from the cell, with a ruthless heart and personality, coupled with extra powers and all the abilities the Saiyan had. Brizzard's mouth twitched to the right, but then, it stretched into a full grin. He chuckled heartily at the idea and happily agreed to it, not knowing that Shaa was planning to use the cloned warrior to overthrow him, too afraid of Brizzard to do it alone. Shaa then left the room and walked down a dark hallway with a sinister smile on his face and a cold look in his eyes. Meanwhile, Frieza discovered the Saiyan's skill and used it to his advantage; he assigned Bardock's crew to conquer the largest planets ever seen in the galaxy, infuriating Brizzard even more. Part III: Get the Cell (No, Not the Villain) Brizzard sent his men to a planet called Abarus in order to capture some of the technology needed in order to make the clone. Unfortunately, the nameless Saiyan and Bardock's crew had already invaded the planet, unbeknownst to Brizzard. The arrogant yet extremely powerful alien servant of Brizzard, Rojek stepped in and argued with Bardock for the rights to the planet. The argument then escalated into an all-out battle between the two groups. The warrior-class Abarusians, however, soon, dove in the fray, determined to defend their planet at all costs. Brizzard caught wind of the chaos going on on Abarus, and so, he sent out Shaa to retrieve the devices and defeat the Abarusians, Rojek's squadron (for being incompetent and idiotic), and Bardock's crew. Shaa flew off in a space pod and actually cackled to himself while flying to Abarus, glad that his treacherous plan would finally be set in motion. Once there, Shaa flew across the planet in search of the battling warriors. Luckily, he found the battling groups and sent down a torrent of extremely powerful blasts of energy, wiping out almost everything below. Shaa then landed on the ground in flamboyant fashion, and marched along, gladly looking on the destruction he had laid upon. Rojek, bleeding and paralyzed, grasped Shaa's leg and begged for the reason why he would do such a heartless thing to his own workmates, only to be met with a Full Power Energy Beam to the face. However, Shaa's scouter immediately picked up a power level over 500,000 points. The nameless Saiyan emerged from the rubble, covered in dirt and greatly wounded. Part IV: Destructive Battle The two fought in an epic battle, where mountains crumbled, boulders were smashed unceremoniously, and trees fell into lakes and cesspools. Bardock's group, heavily wounded yet still alive, staggered to their feet and looked on the destruction the two were causing. Bardock needed to put an end to the battle, as the two were vaporizing everything in sight. He remembered a technique he hadn't quite mastered yet: the Final Spirit Cannon. He persuaded Tora and Totoma to distract the two in order for him to fully charge the attack and blast Shaa with it. The two Saiyans grabbed onto the arms of the nameless Saiyan, and Shaa, believing it to be a betrayal, cackled heartily, insulting them for their foolish heel turn. Unfortunately, he used the derogatory term for a Saiyan, "monkey," in his insults, which infuriated Totamo, Tora, and the nameless Saiyan. The three attacked Shaa in different directions, injuring him greatly and angering Bardock, who had fully charged the Final Spirit Cannon and needed to fire it quickly, lest it explode in his hand and kill him; unfortunately, his teammates were in the way, fighting off Shaa. Shaa flung Tora to the ground, knocking the Saiyan out, but Totoma and the nameless Saiyan fought on. Eventually, Totoma fired his signature move, the Bajook, at Shaa, who was out in the open. At the same time, Bardock hurled his unstable Final Spirit Cannon at Shaa. The two energy attacks then rammed themselves into Shaa, causing him to fly into the air and fall into a laboratory made by Abarusians. He killed the scientists who resided in the laboratory and stole the technology required for the cloning procedure. Having spilt some of the nameless Saiyan's blood on his knuckles during their battle, he had required the cells needed to generate the clone. He then flew off the planet in his ship as Bardock's crew captured the planet. Part V: Anger of Frieza The Saiyans reported Shaa's attack to Frieza, who was greatly angered at Brizzard to start launching attacks on his missions. He sent the Saiyans to find Brizzard and "strike fear" into him. After three months of flying around through space, they finally made it to Brizzard's new base (which was floating through space somewhere in the Vector galaxy) and stormed through the premises, eventually coming across Brizzard himself. Shaa and Brizzard welcome the interlopers politely, but their greetings are returned with foul language and the demandment of battle. The two antagonistic villains refused to battle, but introduced a being who was willing to battle; the newly developed clone of the nameless Saiyan, who had named himself Yacin. Shaa stated that whilst the clone has no tail, he had all the other powers of the nameless Saiyan and even had great wit to match. Yacin arrogantly taunted the four Saiyans, and Tora, annoyed by the clone's words, rushed in and smacked him right across the jaw. The clone took a few steps back, his chin bleeding. He wiped the blood clean off and kicked Tora in the face, who responded by attempting to punch the clone's face again, but only to get jabbed in the neck. Bardock rushed in and attempted to rescue his comrade, attacking the clone with a fierce and dizzying array of kicks. Bardock was kicked aside, and the nameless Saiyan and Totoma stepped in, ready for battle. Totamo was quickly defeated, and the nameless Saiyan and his clone fought ferociously. In the battle, the ceiling ripped apart, and many of those in the room were sucked into the cold, airless vacuum of space. Brizzard and Shaa, who could survive through space, laughed at the Saiyans, all of whom they knew couldn't breathe in space. Bardock and the other Saiyans, gasping for air, made it to a separate hallway, locked the door, and recollected themselves. Brizzard knew they could not survive for long, destroying nearly every part of his base and leaving it to gradually come apart while in space. He left along with Shaa after finding a damaged yet functional and huge space pod, while pondering where to build the next base. Behind Brizzard's back, Shaa tried to locate the clone by scouting for his power level, but was unsuccessful. He was disappointed at this development, and grumpily flew off to meet up with Brizzard. Part VI: Safe Havens Bardock and the crew desperately tried to find a path out of this predicament, and, just as they were about to lose all hope, the gravitational pull of a nearby planet was pulling the extremely fragile platforms the group was holding on to to its surface. The group crashlanded; their bones were shattered, their bodies burst out ounces of blood, and their bodies became completely immobile. But luckily, and strangely, they were still alive. Tora lifted his head and felt strong amounts of energy coarse through his veins. As he wondered what happened, he came to the conclusion that the nameless Saiyan granted his energy to the Saiyans as they were falling, the energy effectively acting like a cushion which helped absorb a little of the impact. Tora's respect for the Saiyan shot up, and he passed out on the rocky surface with a smile on his bloodied face. Part VII: Rescued Tora awoke on a bed which had a stone mattress. He saw a strange alien being tending to his wounds. He asked where he was and what planet he was on, and he was told that he was in the home of a doctor named Abelion, and he was on the planet Phrebous. Tora desired to know where his allies were, and Abelion revealed that they were being treated for their wounds as well, much to Tora's relief. After the four Saiyans recuperated from the fall, they attempted to find a suitable ship to take them to Brizzard for their final battle. Just then, a fireball passed the group and landed on the far side of the planet. A man emerged from the resulting dust cloud, revealing himself to be a fully healed Yacin, ready to battle the four once again. Part IX: The Final Battle Commences The energy output of the fight was so huge that it caught the attention of both Frieza and Brizzard. Brizzard, recognizing one of the power levels as Yacin's, decided to fly to him in an effort to kill him, in fear that Yacin would try to locate and kill him. Frieza soon realized Brizzard was heading towards Phrebous, a planet which neither he nor Brizzard had captured, after one of his soldiers found Brizzard's space pod while scouting the surrounding area. Unwilling to let Brizzard claim another planet, Frieza flew off towards Phrebous as well, with an army of soldiers at his side. While Brizzard was flying to Phrebous, he exchanged these exact lines of dialogue with Shaa. (All of Brizzard's lines are in bold type.) "I think that it's time we should release him again." "Master...he's uncontrollable. He might destroy everyone on the planet...including us..." "We sealed him once; we can seal him again. Besides, whoever said we have to join the battle? Now, Shaa, RELEASE HIM." "...As you wish..." Shaa's fear of the being he was told to release caused him to hesitate releasing it, but, in fear of his master, released it anyway. Shaa activated a remote which he had hidden beneath a nigh-indestructible pouch in his armor. He activated a code on the remote which sent out a signal to Brizzard's home planet, in an underground, high-tech, prison. The doors of the prison opened, and out came a massive, 20 foot tall monster. He flew off to the source of the signal, ready for combat. Part X: Death of Shaa & Arrival of Zzar The fight between the five warriors lasted for hours, but were interrupted by a humoungous shadow which loomed over them. It was Frieza's spaceship Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cronusfire01 Category:Dragon Ball: Birth of Fear